bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
QUINCY ARCHER HATES YOU
|print usa = December 7, 2004 |digital us = |isbn us = ISBN 1-59116-444-3 |chapters = 026. Paradise is Nowhere 027. Spirits Ain't Always WITH US 028. Symptom of Synesthesia 029. Stop that stupid!! 030. Second Contactwas outside the scope of our understanding 031. HEROES CAN SAVE YOU 032. Hero is Always With Me? 033. ROCKIN' FUTURE 7 034. QUINCY ARCHER HATES YOU |viz = 026. Paradise is Nowhere 027. Spirits AREN'T Always With Us 028. Symptom of Synesthesia 029. Stop That, Stupid!! 030. Second Contact (it was beyond the scope of our understanding) 031. HEROES CAN SAVE YOU 032. A Hero is Always With Me? 033. ROCKIN' FUTURE 7 034. QUINCY ARCHER HATES YOU }} QUINCY ARCHER HATES YOU is the fourth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary A new reality-show craze is sweeping the nation, garnering legions of screaming fans (the majority of them being teenage girls). But this program comes with a supernatural twist--the host, a media-savvy spiritualist, travels to local hot spots and performs exorcisms, live on national TV! Surely Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki has his doubts about this primetime prima donna, and his assumptions are about to be put to the test--the show is heading straight for his neighborhood! What effect will this unprovoked media presence have on the fragile balance between Earth and the spirit world? Find out more in the fourth action-packed volume of Tite Kubo's mega-manga hit Bleach. Bleach All Stars Chapters 026. Paradise is Nowhere Angered by Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki's treatment of him, Kon decides to leave the Kurosaki Clinic and find more suitable company. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Kon #Yuzu Kurosaki #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Orihime Inoue #Tatsuki Arisawa #Chizuru Honshō #Michiru Ogawa #Ryō Kunieda #Yasutora Sado Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 15: Kon's Great Plan 027. Spirits Ain't Always WITH US Ichigo learns that a spirit medium show called Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip led by Don Kanonji, which he hates, is coming to Karakura Town. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Ichigo Kurosaki #Don Kanonji #Yuzu Kurosaki #Isshin Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Tatsuki Arisawa #Keigo Asano #Mizuiro Kojima #Yasutora Sado #Rukia Kuchiki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 10: Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip! 028. Symptom of Synesthesia Rukia Kuchiki explains the circumstances surrounding the creation of a Jibakurei as Don Kanonji begins his exorcism of the hospital. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Keigo Asano #Mizuiro Kojima #Yasutora Sado #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #The Demi-Hollow #Karin Kurosaki #Isshin Kurosaki #Tatsuki Arisawa #Orihime Inoue #Hexapodus #Shrieker #Fishbone D #Grand Fisher #Acidwire #Millipede-like Hollow #Don Kanonji Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 10: Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip! 029. Stop that stupid!! While Don Kanonji unwittingly speeds up the transformation of the Jibakurei into a Hollow, Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki are prevented from intervening by the show's security team. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #The Demi-Hollow #Don Kanonji #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Karin Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida #Yuzu Kurosaki #Isshin Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Mizuiro Kojima #Keigo Asano #Reiichi Ōshima #Sorimachi #Ryō Kunieda #Chizuru Honshō #Misato Ochi #Tessai Tsukabishi #Kisuke Urahara #Ururu Tsumugiya #Jinta Hanakari Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 10: Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip! 030. Second Contactwas outside the scope of our understanding The Jibakurei reforms into The Demi-Hollow and begins its assault on Ichigo Kurosaki and Don Kanonji. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Ichigo Kurosaki #Don Kanonji #Kisuke Urahara #Rukia Kuchiki #The Demi-Hollow #Karin Kurosaki #Yasutora Sado #Tatsuki Arisawa #Orihime Inoue Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 10: Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip! 031. HEROES CAN SAVE YOU As the fight with The Demi-Hollow moves into the abandoned hospital, Don Kanonji explains his motivations for never running away to Ichigo Kurosaki. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Don Kanonji #Ichigo Kurosaki #The Demi-Hollow #Rukia Kuchiki #Isshin Kurosaki #Yuzu Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Orihime Inoue #Tatsuki Arisawa #Yasutora Sado #Kisuke Urahara Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 10: Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip! 032. Hero is Always With Me? Don Kanonji frees Ichigo Kurosaki's Zanpakutō, allowing him to defeat The Demi-Hollow. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Don Kanonji #The Demi-Hollow #Ichigo Kurosaki Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 10: Casual Soul Realm Assault Trip! 033. ROCKIN' FUTURE 7 Ichigo Kurosaki deal with the aftermath of the incident at Don Kanonji's show. Summary: Characters in order of appearance: #Kagine #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Orihime Inoue #Tatsuki Arisawa #Yasutora Sado #Keigo Asano #Mizuiro Kojima #Misato Ochi #Principal #Don Kanonji #Yuzu Kurosaki #Karin Kurosaki #Uryū Ishida Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 11: The Legendary Quincy 034. QUINCY ARCHER HATES YOU Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki discover someone is defeating Hollows before they can. Summary: Characters in order of appearance : #Fat Ghost #Ichigo Kurosaki #Rukia Kuchiki #Uryū Ishida #Keigo Asano #Mizuiro Kojima #Tetsuo Momohara Episodes adapted from this chapter: *Episode 11: The Legendary Quincy Author's Notes References Navigation 04